


Baking Cookies

by shieldivarius



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2013 [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Fluff, Prompt: Baking Cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha was baking cookies. That was... strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking Cookies

“Are you actually baking cookies?” Melinda asked. The apartment was full of the scent of baking, and the sugary smell had woken her as much as her growling stomach had after sleeping for 16 hours. 

Natasha looked up at her from the sheet of uncooked, festive shaped pieces of dough she was decorating with coloured sugar. “Go back to sleep, you look like death,” she said. 

“I love you, too,” Melinda said, her voice still rough and gravelly. She cleared her throat, and Natasha paused in her decorating to grab a glass from the drying rank next to the sink and fill it up with water. She handed it over to Melinda, who nodded, grateful, before almost downing the whole glass in one go.

“Now go back to sleep,” Natasha said. 

Melinda leaned against the side of the kitchen entrance, as much because she wanted to go back to sleep and didn’t want to hold herself up as to show that she didn’t immediately need to go back to sleep. Natasha sighed and crossed the room to her, taking her shoulders in flour-covered hands.

“Melinda. I’ll wake you for dinner.” She took the now-empty glass from Melinda’s hand, peeling her fingers off from around it, and set it on the counter. “Unless you’re hungry now?”

Melinda nodded, and Natasha guided her over to the table and pulled out a chair for her, watching to make sure she didn’t tumble onto the floor when she sat. There wasn’t any danger of it, but Natasha had been where she was now—home from a mission where she hadn’t slept for almost 72 hours, then spent another 24 in observation for a potential concussion before she’d been sent home to sleep it off. 16 hours wasn’t enough.

“I’ll have one of those cookies.”

Natasha had pulled a can of soup out of the cupboard and poured it into a bowl. Placing it in the microwave, she glared at Melinda and shook her head. 

“I didn’t know you could bake,” she offered. “I want to try them.”

“They’re for tomorrow.”

Melinda frowned. “Tomorrow?” she asked. Natasha brought over a spoon and set it and her water glass, refilled, on the table.

“That dinner we got stuck on dessert duty for, remember?” 

She took a sip of water and shook her head, brain too bleary and still stuck in South Africa to have any hope of remembering what Natasha was referring to. The microwave beeped, and Natasha brought the steaming bowl over.

“Eat it slowly,” she warned, and Melinda offered her a half-hearted glare.

Blowing across the spoonful of soup, Melinda watched Natasha put the batch of cookies she’d been decorating into the oven. 

“How’s your head?” she asked, setting the timer and glancing over.

Melinda nodded. 

“You’re sure?” 

“Dinner. Hosted by Coulson. He’s blackmailing all of us into going because he can’t get home for Christmas,” Melinda rattled off as it came back to her.

Natasha looked satisfied. “Finish your soup and go back to bed, because I’m not going alone.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
